Of the sun's energy that reaches the earth's surface, about 3% is ultraviolet radiation, (UV), about 47% is visible radiation, and about 50% is infrared radiation (which is mainly near infrared (NIR) radiation). In many applications where people are looking through a transparent layer, there is a desire to maintain adequate visible light transmission while minimizing both the UV transmission for its damaging effects and the NIR transmission for its potentially excessive heat load effects. This is the case in many window applications for buildings and motor vehicles.